Oh Shit! You just so KAWAII!
by ojo-ojo
Summary: Syuuung! Gara-gara berantem Naruto di marahin Sasuke si Preman sekolah! "Oh shit! You are just so kawaii!". Please review nya minna-san! PS: naruto nya cewek
1. Chapter 1: GOMEN!

Oh shit! You are just so kawaii!

Chapter 1.

Ojo: Konichiwa minna-san! Ojo bikin fic lagi neh! Di sini Ojo akan ngebuat char di Naruto ancur! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now lets go minna-san!

Naruto: Protes!

Ojo: iye iye... Sana hush-hush! *ngusir Naruto

Ojo: Lets go!

PS: NARUTO nya CEWEK

WARNING!:

NARUTO itu punya MASASHI-sensei!

Tapi disini OJO berHAK!(Hak itu apa?)

NGANCURIN karakter yg di NARUTO!

DONT LIKE it? SO DONT READ it!

"Yatta! Akhir nya pelajaran Kakashi -sensei selese!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

"Bukan nya lo tidur ya?" Tanya Neji dengan sinis sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

"E-eeeehhhhh? Tau dari mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ntuh di pipi lo ada jiplakan kertas.." Jawab Neji dengan blak-blakan.

Naruto pun menggosok pipi nya agar jiplakan tulisan di buku matematika nya ilang, tapi jadi nya malah bukan ilang tapi makin lebar.

"Tck! Gak mau ilang! Ah tapi gak papalah!"

Neji pun menggelengkan kepala nya karena ulah Naruto. "Jadi cewek rapi dikit napa?" Kritik Neji ke Naruto, tapi emang betul koq! Naruto gak rapi. Baju nya dikeluarin, sepatu gak diiket terus tangan di corat-coret. "Terserah gue dong! Eh beliin es-krim lah, panas!" Jawab Naruto dengan santai. "Lah? Kenapa harus gue?" Tanya Neji ke Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan BB nya dan memperlihatkan suatu video ke Neji. "Mau gue sebarin nih video?" Tanya Naruto dengan devil smirk. "Iye iye gue beliin! Asal jangan sebarin tuh video!" Jawab Neji. "Huh! Cewek sekarang serem - serem!" Batin Neji di dalam hati sedangkan Naruto lagi senyam-senyum gak karuan.

Untuk para readers, video yang di perlihatkan Naruto ke Neji adalah video dimana Neji sedang menari gangnam cuma pake kolor doang (video nya direkam Naruto diem-diem).

TIME SKIP!

"Arigatou Neji! Baik deh!" Kata Naruto sambil senyum. "Iya-iya... Tapi gak usah beli ampe 2 plastik juga kali!" Jawab Neji yang kesal karena Naruto ngebuat dompet nya 'mati' alias tipis. "Magnum semua lagi!" Sambung Neji yang masih kesal. "He-he-he, kan yang penting aku senang - aku menang!" Jawab Naruto sambil senyam-senyum.

Mereka berjalan ke arah taman sekolah. Mereka pun duduk di dekat trotoar. "Mnnnn sueger!" Kata Naruto sambil nyemot es-krim nya. "Minta minta! Gue yang ngebeli nya!" Jawab Neji sambil narik tangan Naruto ke mulut nya. "Gak boleh!" Jawab Naruto. Mereka pun rebutan es-krim tapi syuuut (?) Es-krim nya ke lempar kena preman di sekolah neh, alias Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san itu apa yang ada di kepala lo?" Tanya Sai, salah satu anggota gang nya Sasuke. "Itu bukab nya es-krim ya?" Sambung Obito yang juga anggota gang nya. "Eh? Es-krim lo bilang?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke pun memegang kepala nya dan... Apa hayo?

"Anjrit! Siapa yang lempar neh es-krim?!" Teriak Sasuke, ampe-ampe sampe monas kedengeran. Sasuke melirik Naruto dan Neji yang saling menyalahkan satu ama lain.

"Woy! Sini lo pada!" Teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Neji.

"A-anu ada apa ya?" Tanya Neji dgn ketakutan setengah mati.

"Nih es-krim punya sapa?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil teriak lagi.

"Lah? Itu kan es-krim gua! Balikin!" Jawab Naruto yang belum tau kalo Sasuke ntuh preman sekolah.

Semua nya pada jatuh ke tanah gara-gara ulah Naruto.

"Oy-oy! Itu Sasuke! Sasuke!" Jelas Neji ke Naruto.

"A-adeh? Ja-jadi itu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Iya eceu! Itu Sasuke!" Jawab Neji.

"Sasuke gak pandang muka ato gender loh!" Jelas Sai ke Naruto.

"Ck-ck-ck kalo gini Sasuke mah langsung babuk kamu..." Lanjut Obito.

Sementara itu Sasuke udah ngepalin tangan nya, siap-siap ninju Naruto. Tapi Naruto reflek nendang 'batang' nya Sasuke. Semua nya melongo sedangkan Sasuke lagi megang 'pisang nya'.

"Gomen-gomen!" Jawab Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto pun lari membawa es-krim dan Neji pergi menjauh dari TKP.

"Shit! Tapi dia just so kawaii!" Kata Sasuke yang masih menggerang.

TBC

(To Be Continue loh! Bukan penyakit!)

Ojo: Yatta! Chapter neh dah selese! Utk kelanjutan nya akan segera dibuat! Just keep kalem and read this Fic!

Neji: gue jadi boke aih!

Sasuke: gue jadi gak bisa punya anak.. TT^TT

Chapter 2! Im coming!


	2. Chapter 2: begin!

Oh shit! You just so kawaii!

Chapter 2.

Ojo: Konochiwa minna-san! Ojo naik tanggal (update) lagi neh! Arigatou for review nya ya! Ojo nanti bales! Gomen Ojo telat apdet gara-gara yg nama nya U-A-S! TT^TT

GOMEN!

Now lets go minna!

Naruto: gue gak di korbanin kan~ *puppy eyes

Ojo: itu mah tergantung Ojo~

Naruto: NANI?! Pro..-hmmph!*di bekep

Ojo: Lets go minna-san!

WARNING!:

NARUTO itu punya MASASHI-sensei!

Tapi disini OJO berHAK! NGANCURIN.

karakter yang di NARUTO!

DONT LIKE it? So DONT READ it!

PS: Disini cerita nya dah pulang sekolah

"...Beneran gua kena karma nya Kakashi-sensei"

Curhat Naruto ke abang nya Kurama sambil pasang muka yang ada di pilem-pilem cinetron.

"Paduli teuing~" jawab Kurama dengan tiis nya sambil mencet consol Xbox nya, nggak nge-waro Naruto yang curhat.

"Anjrit! Adek curhat malah teu di waro aih!" Teriak Naruto sambil mukul kepala Kurama pake kentongan milik satpam rumah.

"Oy-oy gua cuma becanda! Becanda!" Teriak Kurama ngelindungin kepala nya.

"Baka-nane! Sana lo! beliin pulsa ke warung!" Balas Naruto ke kakak nya pake gaya preman. "Oy-oy! Koq gua sih?!" Tanya Kurama dengan nada nentang.

"Oh gak mau ya?" Kata Naruto sambil ngeremes tangan nya. "Ma-mau! Mau deh!" Jawab Kurama langsung lari keluar rumah...

"Emak gua ngidam apaan sih, ampe-ampe adek gua kayak gitu?" Batin Kurama dalam hati nya.

(Perasaan Naruto dah malakin 2 orang ya?)

NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

"Arigatou nii-san! Baek deh!" Kata Naruto, sambil nyengir kuda. "Urusai! Gua juga terpaksa tau!" Balas Kurama yang kesal sama Naruto. "He-he-he!" Naruto nyengir kuda lagi.

"Ketawa lagi!" Teriak Kurama yang masih kesel ama Naruto. "Nii-san ngisi pulsa nya berapa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih senyam-senyum gak karuan. "Satu perak." Jawab Kurama yang masih kesel. "Mau di babuk ya?" Tanya Naruto ke kakak nya sambil ngeremes tangan nya + Naruto yandare mode : ON. "Becanda! Becanda! Gua ngisi nya 100 ribu ceu!" Jawab Kurama sambil sujud di kaki Naruto. "Adek gua serem amet!" Batin Kurama. Naruto masih ngeliat abang nya pake pandangan curiga. "Tck! Neh bukti!" Kata Kurama sambil nyodongin bon ke muka Naruto.

"Iye iye gue percaya!" Balas Naruto ke kakak nya.

KEMUDIAN...

"Naruto~ beliin telor donk ke warung!" Kata mama nya Naruto, alias Kushina. "Lah? Kenapa Naru? Nii-san aja lah!" Bantah Naruto sambil nunjuk Kurama. Tapi.. "Hoh? Kabur nya cepet! -_-a". "Naru capek nanti aja ya kaa-san!"Kata Naruto ngeles tingkat dewa. "Gak mao?" Tanya Kushina sambil ngeremes tangan nya. Rambut nya dah ngangkat ke atas, bukan saiyan loh minna! "Na-Naru pergi dulu~ ada janji ama temen! Kata Naruto yang akher nye ikut kabur juga. "MATTE-KURASAI!" Teriak Kushina dari depen rumah Naruto. Karena henteu di waro Kushina akhir nya ikut ngejar Naruto ama Kurama. Naruto ketemu Kurama yang masih ngosh-ngoshan. "Hah-hah-hah..Nii-san! Meni aih, hosh-hosh, gue ditinggal!" Teriak Naruto yang ke abang nya. "Go-gomen!" Kata Kurama, kagak kuat ngomong.

"Baka-na.." Naruto mau ngebales omongan Kurama tapi Kushina dah deket situ.

"NARUTO! KURAMA!" Teriak Kushina ke mereka berdua. Mereka mau gak mao akhir nya lari lagi...

TIME SKIP MINNA!

"Berani lari lagi?!" Kata Kushina yang lagi ngejewer Kurama, Kurama dah ketangkep =.=a.

"Sori kaa-san!" Kata Kurama sambil megang telinga nya. Kurama di ketawiin ama anak SD yang lagi main di sekitar situ. "Mana adek lo?" Tanya Kushina yang masih ngejewer Kurama. "Mene-ketehe! Tadi pisah!" Jawab Kurama yang masih megang telinga nya.

Sementara itu... Di sarang nya Naruto...

"Yatta-yatta... Gue kagak ketauan!" Kata Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk liat kiri-kanan.

"Woy lu ngapain di atas situ?" Tanya orang dari bawah. Ho? Atas? Bawah?

Ho... Ternyata Naruto ngumpet di atas pohon...

"Ngumpet ceu!" Balas Naruto tanpa ngeliat orang nya. "Ngumpet dari?" Tanya orang itu lagi. "Dari emak gua nu sarap." Jawab Naruto yang masih gak liat orang yang nanya itu. "NARUTO!" Teriak orang itu yang ternyata Kushina. Kushina manjat ntuh pohon juga, sedangkan Naruto gak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Naruto pun di babuk ama Kushina pake katel yang tadi dia bawa.

TIME SKIP!

"O-ohayo minna..." Sapa Naruto yg masih puyeng gara-gara ditimpuk kemaren. "Oha- GYAAAAAAA MAMEH! AYA JURIG!" Teriak Neji saat melihat Naruto yg compang-camping + bonyok gak karuan...

"ANJRIT! Gue yg sekseh en cakep abohai di katain ama kuda lumping aih!" Teriak Naruto ke Neji. "NANI!" Balas Neji nyubit Naruto. Akhir nya mereka berantem karena alesan yang kagak jelas alias GAJE.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke...

"Sialan ntuh cewek! 'Batang' gua msh nyut-nyutan ampe sekarang!" Keluh Sasuke gara gara kejadian yg ''SANGAT BAGUS'' pas kemaren. "Sabar ne - Sasuke san! Cobaan..." Ujar Obito ke Sasuke yg masih megang 'PISANG' nya. "Perasaan kemaren ntuh cewek pake seragem sekolah kita deh." Kata Sai sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak nya Sasuke. "Nanti pas gue ketemu ntuh orang..." Kata Sasuke ke dua anak buah nya dengan devil aura. "Dunia ne dah mo kiamat..." Batin Sai en Obito sambil keringet dingin gak karuan.

Di kelas! (Cerite nye dah masok kelas)

"Meja 24, 25, 26,..." Ujar Naruto sambil nyari meja baru nya (cerite nya dah ambil undian).

"Tah! Ieu meja urang teh!" Teriak Naruto sampai Hokaido. Naruto pun duduk di kursi nya, lalu datanglah KAMEN RIDER! Eh maksud nya temen sebangku nya alias... "Gue MAOT hari ini TT^TT" kata Naruto saat melihat sosok yg akan menempati kursi di sebelah nya yaitu...

TBC

(Sekali deui! Bukan Penyaket!)

Ojo: Gomen minna-san klo fic ini kurang memuaskan en kurang banyak! Gomen-masaiii!

SUMARRY UTK CHAPTER 3 ~

"ADAW! NYEURI CEU!"

"GEUDE AMET! INI RUMAH LO?!"

"CELAMET DATENG NEE-CHAN!"

"Gue..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

JUST KEEP KALEM AND LOVE THIS FIC!


End file.
